The Center has consolidated research administration into one unit, to align more appropriately with the reorganized CCSG Program structure. It provides centralized corporate sen/ices, maintains single Center wide operating committees, and has centrally managed research facilities/services to promote efficiency and effectiveness. The research administrative team at Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) primarily consists of the Vice President for Research Administration, an Assistant Vice President and a Shared Facility Administrator. These individuals are experienced in all aspects of research administration and participate in national research administrative groups, such as the Alliance of Dedicated Cancer Centers, the National Council of University Administrators and the Cancer Centers Administrators Forum. In addition to the time spent in research administration, the three key individuals have various Center-wide administrative responsibilities. Collectively, these three individuals provide the administrative support to all Cancer Center Programs and centralized scientific shared Facilities. They work closely with the Center President and Senior Vice Presidents on important Center initiatives (see Senior Leadership Description section) and they serve as administrative representatives on Center-wide committees. Each is supported by a staff that works in tandem to provide budgetary, grants management, space planning, and post-award support to investigators. A single administrator has responsibility for managing the CCSG. This individual oversees all financial transactions of CCSG Facilities, coordinates the annual progress report, manages the CCSG budget and assures compliance with CCSG regulations. Certain research grant functions have been centralized to achieve efficiency and effectiveness for all Center investigators. These centralized departments routinely interact with Research Administration. The centralized management provides for checks and balances in meeting NIH and other agency grant regulations. All pre-award activities (grant budgets, compliance with funding agency regulations and completion of most administrative application documents) are coordinated through our Office of Sponsored Research. All post-award activities (monitoring effort reports, reviewing grant charges, overseeing subcontracting activities, and filing final financial reports) are coordinated through our Grants Management Department. Policies are in place to allocate and manage institutional funds that support research.